


What She Wanted

by CrowKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha never wanted much in her life. She felt like she didn't ask for much, but there was one thing she truly wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Wanted

The morning was slow. It was a change of pace for Natasha. One which she enjoyed greatly. Her eyes opened to the still dark sky. The sun had yet to make an appearance yet, but it was light enough outside to hear the birds chirping. Everything was so peaceful on the Barton family farm. The soft sheets wrapped Natasha around and hugged her body as if the bed didn’t want to let go of the Avenger just yet.   
Nat shifted her body away from the window to look at her. Nat’s fingers had slowly, but surely creeped up to touch a curl. The (Y/H/C) curl wrapped around her finger. She played with the curl a little longer, half thinking about waking her up and half wishing they could stay like this forever. Nat’s world was surrounded by nothing but chaos. Growing up, she was trained and groomed to be a weapon. As far as Russia was concerned, she wasn’t even human at all, just another tool to use to further their cause. Even as an Avenger, she still felt like a tool. It hurt her sometimes. Nat was always using her brain, her body, her wits, her sanity to save the greater good. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to save the greater good, it was just that she needed to save herself.  
That’s when (Y/N) came around. At first, she was an assistant. Getting coffee, making schedules, and keeping those schedules. Then it was little reminders here and there. ‘Don’t forget your lunch’ or ‘Next week is Tony’s birthday’. It was like (Y/N) knew Natasha better than she knew herself. Natasha started to trust her. When Natasha came back from a mission, (Y/N) was the first person she wanted to see. Her face would bring her a sense of stability. Whenever Natasha would be stuck in a flashback from her childhood, (Y/N) would pull her out. She remembers and sees what Nat can’t. Nat often caught herself staring at (Y/N), but then again she caught (Y/N) looking longer than she should. Natasha told herself again and again that (Y/N) was her friend, her assistant. This couldn’t be anything more. There had to be a line. Then again, Natasha didn’t follow her own advice well.   
Things just came to them naturally. The first date, the first kiss, the first touch. Natasha forgot the chaos and the pressure of being a hero. (Y/N) brought her peace. She didn’t even think she wanted that, but there it was. Natasha didn’t think she could keep it either, and had tried to break it off before it got too deep. (Y/N) had assured her that she wasn’t going anywhere.   
So, there (Y/N) was. Sleeping steadily next to Natasha, (Y/N)’s body stretched out on the bed. Natasha peeked at her girlfriend’s body, noticing the curves and the burns from the kitchen she would get from baking. Natasha scooted closer to (Y/N) and wrapped herself around her. She understood Tony, Steve, Thor, and Clint more than ever now. When you have someone to fight for, the fight becomes stronger, faster, and better. Natasha truly had what she always wanted. She had the slow morning sun rising over the country side where no trouble could find her. She had the smell of slight vanilla coming from her lover, giving her warmth. She had someone to hold. She had peace. She had (Y/N).


End file.
